headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Arrow: Genesis
"Genesis" is the twentieth episode of season four of the superhero-action series Arrow, and is the eighty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Gregory Smith with a script written by Oscar Balderrama and Emilio Ortega Aldrich. It fist aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, May 4th, 2016 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Note: Listings marked with the (‡) symbol indicate the final appearance of a character. This may or may not represent the death of a character. Does not include characters who make a single appearance. Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Arrow was developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg. Based on the characters from DC Comics. * This episode is production code number 3J5820. * Production on this episode began on February 25th and ran until March 4th, 2016. Shooting ran from March 7th until March 16th, 2016. * This episode first aired in the United Kingdom on Sky1 on May 11th, 2016. * Neal McDonough is given a "Special Appearance By" credit in this episode. * The child who plays baby Sara Diggle is uncredited in this episode. * No island flashback scenes take place in this episode. * Laurel Lance appears in flashback only in this episode. * This is the eighth and final appearance of Andy Diggle. He is shot and killed by John Diggle in this episode. * This is the third and final appearance of Phaedra Nixon. She appeared last in "Code of Silence". * This is the fourth and final appearance of Milo Armitage. He appeared last in "Code of Silence". * This is the first and only appearance of Esrin Fortuna. * This is the fourth appearance of Michael Amar. He appeared last in "Eleven-Fifty-Nine". He appears next in "Monument Point". * This is the eighteenth appearance of Lyla Michaels on Arrow. It is her nineteenth appearance in the DC Television Universe. She appeared last in "King Shark" episode of ''The Flash''. Her previous appearance on Arrow was in "A.W.O.L.". * This is the tenth appearance of Sara Diggle. She appeared last in "Taken". Allusions * The title of this episode refers to Damien Darhk's ambitious plan to create a veritable Noah's Ark, designed to survive his intended destruction of Star City and rise up to begin society anew. The name is taken from the Book of Genesis, which is the first book of the Holy Bible. The story of Noah's Ark appears in that book. * Several references are made to John Constantine in this episode. John Constantine is an English occult scholar and so-called "master of the dark arts". He was the main character from his own short-lived television series Constantine. Oliver Queen encountered John Constantine years ago on Lian Yu in episode 4x05, "Haunted". * Thea Queen makes reference to her love for Harry Potter in this episode. Harry Potter is a series of fantasy novels written by British author J.K. Rowling. The novels chronicle the life of a young wizard, Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The books have been adapted into a series of popular family films with Daniel Radcliffe in the starring role of Harry Potter. * Felicity Smoak makes reference to Phil Collins in this episode. Phil Collins is a British pop singer and musician, who was also the front man for the band Genesis, which included guitarist & bassist Mike Rutherford, and keyboardist Tony Banks. The band retired in 2011. Quotes * John Diggle: Andy told me that Genesis was coming. * Felicity Smoak: I don't think so. Phil Collins said they'd never tour again. .... * Oliver Queen: I was finally able to get in touch with Constantine. He put me on to someone who he thinks may be able to teach me how to defend against Darhk's magic. * Thea Queen: Okay, well I'm not just saying this because I love Harry Potter, but why are we not all taking those lessons? .... * Felicity Smoak: When you said that you'd found someone to teach you magic, I was thinking, like, a mountaintop or a hidden temple, not Hub City's premier underground casino. * Oliver Queen: Well, with Constantine I have learned to expect the unexpected. I'm betting on Fortuna. Now, he was a little bit vague with the specifics. He just said Constantine "Pitch game, first game, mate. See if you're worthy." .... * Damien Darhk: After Laurel, I left you alone to grieve. I was being nice. You have no idea how much I hate being nice. .... * John Diggle: God wanted to give the world a do-over, so he destroyed it. * Oliver Queen: He destroyed it with a flood. Rubicon is Darhk's flood. * Felicity Smoak: So nuclear annihilation is Darhk's flood. What's he planning on building as his ark? .... * Damien Darhk: I had a lot of time to reflect while I was in prison, mostly about religion, and bundt cake. Crew * Blake Neely - Composer * Beth Schwartz - Co-producer * Jon Wallace - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Glen Winter - Producer * Keto Shimizu - Producer * Ben Sokolowski - Producer * Todd Pittson - Producer * Speed Weed - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Wendy Mericle - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Marc Guggenheim - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Corey Robson - Director of photography * Richard Hudolin - Production designer * Jessie Murray - Editor * Michael Potkins - Production manager * Ken Shane - First assistant director * Yannick Leray - Second assistant director * Danielle Fowler - Makeup department head See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:May, 2016/Episodes